Je sais
by Arlia Eien
Summary: /Yaoi, lemon/ Fin de la guerre, tout a été si brutal qu'Heero ne sait pas vers quoi il va. Mais est-il vraiment seul ? Et si partager ses peurs et même un peu plus était la solution ?


**Titre :** Je sais

**Auteur :** Arlia Eien

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et leur série ne m'appartiennent pas ! Parfois, j'ai même l'impression que ce sont eux qui m'utilisent à leurs fins…

**Résumé :** Fin de la guerre, tout a été si brutal qu'Heero ne sait pas où il va. Mais est-il vraiment seul ? Et si partager ses peurs et même un peu plus était la solution ?

**Rating :** M

**Genre :**_ Hurt/Comfort, Friendship_, PWP, lemon, songfic inavouée

**Note : **Je dédie cette fic à une andouille qui se reconnaitra. Je suis peut être rasoir, mais là je ne crois pas que tu puisses te plaindre ! ;p _  
(Fais-le et je te trucide, les meurtres passionnels ça existe…)

* * *

_

**Je sais****

* * *

**

**AC195, fin de la guerre, MO-II (1)**

Heero se dirigea vers la douche avec la serviette qu'on leur avait fournie sur les hanches. Il avait l'habitude de se vêtir et de dévêtir dans la salle de bain, mais dans cette section de la base, la pièce minuscule ne comportant que la cabine de douche et un petit porte-serviette, il n'avait pas trop le choix.

Il se passa une main sur sa nuque chaude et rigide suite aux heures de pilotage et quitta le dortoir qu'on avait attribué aux cinq pilotes vainqueurs sur le satellite minier MO-II en refermant silencieusement la porte.

Aux vainqueurs. Cela lui semblait encore si étrange, si nouveau, si invraisemblable quelque part. Il avait en quelque sorte prévu de mourir durant la bataille finale qui opposait l'Alliance Terrestre avec à sa tête la Romefeller et Treize Khushrenada et la White Fang dont Zechs Merquize nouvellement appelé Milliardo Peacecraft – son vrai nom – était le leader.

Etait. C'était le mot juste. Les deux hommes étaient considérés comme morts, le Tallgeese II de Treize avait explosé avec son pilote à l'intérieur, et Zechs, resté dans la Libra pour le détruire, était porté disparu.

On pouvait donc dire que la guerre était finie, un armistice allait être signé, et en tant que vainqueurs, ils pourraient poser certaines conditions.

Mais cela paraissait impromptu à Heero. Vainqueur. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir gagné quoi que ce soit. Et il ne se sentait pas de donner son avis sur un armistice comme l'avait laissé pourtant entendre nettement le colonel Une quand elle les avait rencontrés brièvement à leur retour.

Il laissait ça à Relena. Elle, elle saurait quoi faire, quoi dire, donner la bonne direction au peuple. Elle avait fait ses preuves lorsque feu le duc Dermail avait essayé sans succès d'en faire sa marionnette en la mettant à la tête de la Romefeller. Une gentille poupée avec un joli visage, il ne fallait pas croire ce qu'on voyait. La jeune fille était aussi têtue qu'une mule et avait des idées déjà bien définies pour son jeune âge. Il avait pu juger de sa valeur quand il s'était dissimulé dans son école avec Quatre puis quand il avait voulu l'assassiner.

Relena Peacecraft serait l'artisane de la paix, comme lui avait été celui de la guerre.

Elle était le futur et lui le passé.

Yuy déposa sa serviette, se saisit d'une des quatre savonnettes emballées sous vide dans la corbeille – quelqu'un était passé avant lui – et après une seconde de réflexion, prit aussi une des cinq petites bouteilles de shampoing. Il avait besoin de se laver la tête, ça allait faire trois semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas fait par manque de temps ou d'intérêt.

Il tourna le robinet d'eau froide et se contracta quand le liquide aspergea son dos. Se disant qu'il avait quand même mérité une douche chaude, il tourna l'autre robinet de façon à avoir de l'eau tiède puis recula pour mouiller sa chevelure. Un de ces jours, il faudrait aussi qu'il essaye de la démêler.

Revenant à ses préoccupations, sa pensée précédente remonta à la surface de sa mémoire. Il était le passé. S'il était le passé, qu'était-il à présent ? Que serait-il dorénavant ? Pour l'instant, il n'en avait aucune idée et appréhendait énormément cet état de fait. Bien plus que de mourir. Peut être qu'il ne devrait pas, il pourrait faire comme il avait toujours fait, se laisser couler sur le fleuve de la vie en espérant trouver quoi faire, que les autres lui ouvriraient des perspectives nouvelles.

Mais cette fois, il redoutait de ne pas savoir s'adapter. Il faisait partie d'un univers fait d'armes, de combat et de mort depuis tant d'années… S'il était convaincu que Relena avec l'aide d'un entourage approprié serait capable de créer un monde meilleur pour l'Homme, il doutait de pouvoir en faire partie.

Lui et l'intégration au sein du groupe…

Déposant la savonnette emballée en équilibre sur le support de douche, il déboucha la bouteille de shampoing avant d'en vider le contenu dans sa main et de se frotter la tête.

Il avait essayé de calmer ses nerfs en allant observer l'extérieur depuis une baie vitrée. Si la solitude lui avait été bénéfique, les débris d'armures mobiles flottant dans la sombre immensité de l'espace n'avaient réussi qu'à le replonger dans l'adrénaline des combats, le sang coulé, les pertes humaines.

Comme beaucoup, il avait entendu le nombre de décès lancé de mémoire par Khushrenada à Wufei sur le canal radio. 99 822, plus 82 membres de la White Fang, plus 105 pour la Terre, sans compter ceux qui avaient perdu la vie après Khushrenada.

Plus de 100 000 pertes humaines. Ça l'avait choqué, en réalisant. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas tué 100 000 personnes, ni même 20 000. Cette guerre était loin d'être la plus meurtrière qui ait existé. Elle avait même été relativement courte, neuf mois à peine.

Comme une grossesse…

C'en était presque ironique. Neuf mois pour accoucher de la paix. …En priant pour qu'elle ait la même espérance de vie qu'un être humain. Il aurait pourtant dû espérer le contraire dans sa logique de guerrier sans raison de vivre sans conflit armé. Mais il n'était pas égoïste à ce point. Sans compter qu'il n'avait plus le désir de tuer qui que ce soit. Peut être qu'en fait lui aussi aspirait à vivre en paix.

Il secoua la tête. Il se stressait tout seul à penser à ce genre de choses, lui qui voulait se détendre, il avait la mauvaise méthode. Laissant ses réflexions en suspend, il finit de se rincer la tête et sortit le savon de son enveloppe pour se laver. Il en avait besoin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il éteignit l'eau et se saisit de sa serviette pour frotter sa chevelure. Quand elle fut moins mouillée, il se sécha sommairement et noua de nouveau la serviette sur sa taille puis ouvrit la porte et retourna dans le dortoir dans le but de passer ses affaires au lieu de la combinaison de pilotage qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de quitter, juste d'entrouvrir à son retour.

Heero releva la tête et haussa un sourcil. Il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver un autre occupant dans le dortoir. Mais ce n'était pas illogique, après tout ils étaient tous les cinq les bienvenus dans la pièce même si Winner n'y viendrait sûrement pas dans l'immédiat puisqu'il avait été directement transporté dans la section médicale.

L'occupant en question lui sourit et repoussa sa natte derrière son épaule avant de modifier sa position pour s'asseoir en tailleur sur le second lit de la pièce, Heero ayant pris le premier venu.

« Tu as la place. » Informa le premier pilote en s'approchant de son lit pour prendre ses habits.

Comme Duo ne bougeait pas plus, il releva le regard vers 02, une question imprimée dans les yeux. S'il n'était pas spécialement pudique, il apprécierait que Maxwell aille prendre la douche qu'il semblait attendre pour s'habiller.

« Nan, je me suis lavé en premier… »

Heero lui envoya un regard interrogatif, haussant un sourcil, incitant son vis-à-vis à s'expliquer, ce que fit ce dernier avec un léger sourire amusé.

« J'avais envie de te voir, tu as passé tout ton temps dans ton coin depuis la fin des combats. »

Yuy cilla puis fixa le natté.

« J'avais besoin de réfléchir. »

Duo hocha la tête comme s'il attendait un autre type de réponse. Bizarre. Gêné par le silence du pilote habituellement si loquace, Heero se décida à faire la conversation.

« Tu as eu des nouvelles de ta copine ? »

Maxwell écarquilla un peu les yeux puis sourit d'un air tendre.

« Hilde ? Elle est hors de danger ! On l'avait directement transportée ici, sa chambre est juste à côté de celle de Quatre. Lui aussi se remet, il a eu une dizaine de points de suture sur le ventre et sur le dos, pas d'organe vital de touché. »

Ce fut au tour d'Heero d'acquiescer. Il avait été mis au courant du coup d'épée dans le ventre que Winner avait reçu en combattant Dorothy quand Trowa était allé l'aider à sortir du Sandrock. Néanmoins, Duo lui trouva un air soucieux et fronça les sourcils.

« Je te dérange ? »

« Non. » Répondit abruptement Heero en le regardant avec un sourcil relevé. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Juste parler avec toi… Tu t'es mis tout seul à l'écart… T'as l'air préoccupé, tu sais. »

« Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça. »

« Les rides sur ton front. »

Heero tiqua mais ne dit rien, se contentant de hausser les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? » Demanda Duo avec un ton qui laissait entendre que seule une réponse véridique serait admise.

« Je vais très bien. »

« C'est pas la question. »

Yuy, qui commençait à être agacé, le foudroya du regard avant de regarder ailleurs et de prendre un air neutre. Duo trouva surtout que cela lui donnait un air boudeur qui l'aurait amusé si la réserve du brun ne le rendait pas si agaçant.

« Si la douche c'était pour te calmer, c'est raté ! Tu sais, tu devrais baiser de temps en temps, ça relâche les nerfs. » Dit Duo avec une pointe d'agressivité.

Heero qui lui tournait le dos pivota la tête de sorte à pouvoir voir le visage de Maxwell.

« Parce que tu te portes volontaire ? » Lâcha-t-il d'un air septique.

« Parce que je t'intéresse ? » Rétorqua Duo avec étonnement.

L'absence de réponse parlait d'elle-même.

Le silence qui s'en suivit n'en était que plus évocateur encore. Si l'on devait résumer les ressentis des deux garçons, la surprise aurait certainement été la dominante principale.

De nouveau, Heero tourna la tête en haussant les épaules, laissant le natté faire face à ses cheveux. Il avait dû les laver d'ailleurs, ils étaient encore mouillés, répartis en mèches brunes presque noires tant elles étaient foncées. Duo suivit du regard le trajet d'un goutte d'eau de l'épaule à l'omoplate jusqu'à la taille où elle fut balayée d'un geste impatient.

Puis contrairement aux apparences, c'est Heero qui prit de nouveau la parole.

« Tu m'as vu, tu peux vaquer à tes occupations, à bientôt peut-être. »

« Attends, j'ai pas dit que j'étais contre ! »

Heero tressaillit et cilla, toujours dos à Duo.

« Sérieux, t'es pas mal, et je veux savoir ce que tu as derrière la tête. Alors si tu veux qu'on s'occupe les mains en même temps… Puis t'as raison, t'as besoin de te détendre. »

Le pilote du Deathscythe se rendit à la porte du dortoir pour la verrouiller. Tant pis pour les deux autres. Si jamais ils venaient, ils attendraient qu'ils soient présentables. Puis il alla jusqu'au lit d'Heero et saisit les vêtements et les fit voler dans un mouvement circulaire pour les percher dans le casier correspondant au lit avant de pousser leur propriétaire aussi stoïque en apparence que coopératif dans son mouvement pour venir s'agenouiller en face de lui.

« Et moi qui les avais pris comme ça… » Soupira Duo en sortant trois préservatifs de sa poche avant de s'asseoir en tailleur, face à la tête de lit. Dans la section médicale, il avait vu la corbeille en revenant de sa visite à Quatre et Hilde et s'était servi au cas où. Il avait dû avoir une intuition.

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« Maintenant que la paix est établie, j'aime autant rester vivant et en bonne santé pour en profiter. »

Duo jeta les préservatifs à portée de main sur l'étagère au dessus du lit de son camarade et sourit à son regard fuyant. Il frôla sa mâchoire du bout des doigts pour qu'il le regarde et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en lui effleurant la joue.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » Demanda-t-il en rompant le baiser, puis il laissa glisser sa main dans le dos où perlaient encore quelques fines gouttes translucides.

Yuy haussa les épaules et s'empara de nouveau des lèvres fines de son coéquipier et passa une de ses mains sur le flanc recouvert de l'habituelle veste noire. Quand il les lui relâcha pour descendre respirer son parfum à même le cou, Duo eut un léger sourire taquin. Les explications viendraient après.

« Toi quand tu sais ce que tu veux, tu sais ce que tu veux. »

Heero ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait, ni pourquoi il le faisait. En fait, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il aimait plutôt ça, même si une petite voix dans sa tête tirait la sonnette d'alarme. Coucher avec un coéquipier, c'était n'importe quoi. Mais il mit ses doutes et ses appréhensions de côté pour se concentrer sur ses actes bien plus intéressants et bénéfiques que ce que sa formation de soldat lui dictait avec un ton de plus en plus acerbe.

Il embrassa la peau découverte et mit ses deux mains sur la nuque de Duo. Son geste se faisait caresse alors qu'il défaisait le col de prêtre. S'il aimait bien Duo, tel qu'il était habillé, il avait l'impression d'embrasser un religieux et ça, ça n'allait pas être possible.

Pour l'instant, Maxwell le laissait s'activer sur ses vêtements, se contentant de caresser les muscles de son dos en descendant peu à peu vers les hanches encore dissimulées sous la serviette.

Il le laissa s'activer ensuite sur le pardessus noir et la chemise blanche qui fut déboutonnée sans que les lèvres du premier pilote ne quittent sa peau, traçant un sillon humide de son cou jusqu'à ces pectoraux. Quand le haut eut entièrement disparu, Duo lui mit difficilement la main sur le buste, le repoussant en la faisant redescendre sur les fesses pour l'interrompre. Pas qu'il n'apprécia pas, mais il ne pouvait rendre aucune attention de ce qu'il recevait.

Le brun releva immédiatement la tête et lança un regard incompréhensif à Maxwell. Qu'avait-il put faire comme bêtise ? En guise de réponse, Duo lui adressa un sourire avant de l'embrasser, frôlant son oreille des doigts. Il réitéra la caresse et approcha ses lèvres de l'autre oreille pour chuchoter.

« Laisse-toi faire. »

Ces paroles furent directement exécutées par le natté qui poussa Heero en arrière avec lenteur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit allongé sur le dos, la tête sur le coussin. Duo lui adressa un nouveau sourire chaleureux comme pour le remercier de la confiance qu'il lui témoignait en lui laissant le contrôle du jeu.

Inconsciemment, il emmêla ses doigts dans les mèches courtes et brunes, admirant le contraste de la chevelure désordonnée sur le tissu d'un blanc immaculé. Un instant plus tard, Duo parcourait de la langue la ligne de la mâchoire et la peau fine du cou.

Comme Maxwell pouvait enfin agir à sa guise, Heero continua à effeuiller son partenaire. S'activant sur le bouton et la fermeture éclair du pantalon pour le baisser, puis il flatta à son tour les flancs puis les reins du jeune homme. La natte, quant à elle, avait glissé sur l'épaule droite de son propriétaire et reposait sur la couverture beige.

Il sentit soudain Duo lui mordiller la jointure entre l'épaule et le cou tandis qu'il pinçait doucement un de ses tétons entre le pouce et l'index avant de le faire rouler entre ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il durcisse, arrachant des gémissements à Heero. Simultanément, l'autre main du natté s'occupait de défaire la serviette qui couvrait encore Yuy des cuisses à la taille. La protection de tissu blanc finit étalée sur le sol, dévoilant un début d'excitation plus que prometteur chez le brun.

La bouche de Maxwell descendit jusqu'au mamelon jusqu'à présent intouché et entreprit de le taquiner du bout de la langue, léchant, frappant et suçant le bouton de chair jusqu'à arracher des halètements à son futur amant. De ses mains, Duo caressait le haut d'une fesse d'une main et une cuisse ferme de l'autre, cherchant quel morceau de peau mâte était le plus érogène pour y concentrer ses attentions.

Pendant ce temps, Heero avait réussi à descendre le pantalon et le boxer de Duo, libérant le désir gorgé de ce dernier. Les deux garçons geignirent lorsque leurs érections se frôlèrent. Heero remonta alors ses mains sur les omoplates puis les épaules du natté avant d'onduler des hanches, provoquant un nouveau contact encore plus direct que le précédent. Gémissant de nouveau, Duo en lâcha même son téton humide de salive.

Ce dernier se redressa pour achever de retirer pantalon et chaussettes, se sentant un peu ridicule d'avoir les fesses à l'air et les jambes emmêlées dans ses vêtements. Heero suivit le mouvement, s'asseyant face à son amant. Il lui embrassa la jugulaire avant de descendre sur les pectoraux musclés et imberbes, déposant des baisers jusqu'à l'un des mamelons avant de passer directement à l'autre puis au plexus solaire, ne facilitant pas la tâche au natté. Yuy passa une de ses mains sur le postérieur de ce dernier pour en apprécier la rondeur et enroula sa main sur le haut de la cuisse, effleurant intentionnellement les testicules de Duo qui sursauta et peina à retenir un hoquet.

N'appréciant qu'à moitié le petit sourire en coin que lui adressa Yuy quand il eut fini d'embrasser les boutons de chair, Duo jeta le reste de ses vêtements sur le sol avant de faire de nouveau basculer 01 en arrière. Il voulait jouer à qui attiserait le plus l'autre, et bien ils allaient jouer. Il déposa quelques baisers sur les abdominaux, léchant avec une lenteur volontaire la distance qui séparait le nombril des poils bruns qui recouvraient l'aine.

Gémissant à la caresse, Heero appuya un peu plus fortement sur la nuque qu'il avait sous la main depuis leur nouveau changement de position, massant la base de la natte dont quelques mèches commençaient à se défaire. Quand Duo se saisit de la base de sa virilité à pleine main et remonta désespérément lentement tout en la serrant fermement avant de repartir dans l'autre sens, il se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de donner de la voix.

« T'as le droit de crier, tu sais. » Souffla Duo qui s'était aperçu de la retenue du brun tout en continuant son va-et-vient sur le sexe qui durcissait à vue d'œil.

« Ça va pas ? » Haleta Heero en écarquillant ses yeux bleus, foncés par le désir.

« Comme tu le sens, mais le but c'est que tu te détendes ! »

Duo s'agenouilla entre les jambes de Yuy et accéléra ses va-et-vient sur la hampe dressée tout en se penchant sur le jeune homme pour l'embrasser. Si dans un premier temps le baiser fut aussi chaste que les précédents, rapidement Duo lécha la lèvre inférieure d'Heero jusqu'à ce qu'il entrouvre la bouche, permettant à leurs langues de faire connaissance, goutant l'autre.

« Comme ça, si tu veux te laisser aller… personne ne t'entendra… » Chuchota Maxwell quand ils reprirent leur souffle entre deux baisers.

Ce à quoi Heero répondit en capturant de nouveau ses lèvres.

Quand il sentit l'excitation de Yuy atteindre son comble, Duo stoppa net son action, se faisant remercier par un gémissement de pure contrariété. L'ignorant, il se redressa un instant pour saisir un des préservatifs et le poser à côté d'eux puis il musela brièvement Heero.

Là, il lui releva les jambes de façon à accéder à son intimité et la lui massa du pouce. Il releva la tête pour observer le visage de son amant et fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant son air mal à l'aise. Après tout, pour l'instant ils n'avaient pas fait grand-chose qu'il n'aurait pu faire avec une fille. S'il était certain qu'Heero avait de l'expérience sexuelle, rien ne montrait qu'il était déjà allé au bout avec un garçon.

« Tu l'as déjà fait ? » Demanda-t-il en voyant la gêne dans les yeux bleus.

« Jamais pour le plaisir. »

« Ok. »

Le visage de Duo s'éclaircit, il comprenait mieux. Il connaissait ça. Il se redressa donc de nouveau pour prendre un second préservatif. Autant faire en sorte que tout se passe bien et ne pas prendre de risques.

Maxwell ouvrit un des sachets et en sortit une capote qu'il passa doucement sur la virilité du brun qui si elle avait perdu un peu de panache, se portait suffisamment bien pour cette tâche. Il lui administra en même temps quelques caresses avant de revenir au niveau du visage d'Heero.

« Lèche mes doigts. » Dit-il en lui tendant les trois premiers de sa main droite.

Heero cilla, peu enclin à faire ce que lui demandait Duo. Néanmoins il en comprit vite l'utilité et apprécia que Maxwell se préoccupe de cet aspect des choses. Il commença donc par embrasser la main fine et masculine à la fois avant de l'enduire d'assez de salive pour faciliter la préparation. Duo en parallèle avait commencé à embrasser l'organe recouvert de l'enveloppe de latex puis le prit en bouche quand Heero fit de même avec ses doigts.

Quelques instants plus tard, le natté avait inséré son index avec délicatesse et après un moment d'immobilité commença à bouger le doigt pour habituer Heero à sa présence. Comme le jeune homme y réagit favorablement, Duo glissa un deuxième doigt avec cette fois un peu plus de difficulté. Pour détendre le brun, il poursuivit les caresses buccales sur sa virilité.

Lui-même était maintenu excité par les gémissements et les caresses qu'Heero lui administrait sur le cou et l'arrière de la tête avec une douceur et une lascivité étonnante pour qui le considérerait comme un soldat sans sentiments, centré sur sa mission. De plus, l'idée de bientôt enfouir sa vive érection dans le passage qu'il devinait chaud et étroit suffisait à le maintenir profondément excité.

Des mouvements en ciseau, l'insertion d'un troisième doigt et quelques autres mouvements d'étirement plus tard, Duo retirait ses doigts et relâchait le sexe au bord de l'explosion. Il se redressa, amenant son visage à hauteur de celui d'un Heero haletant qui cette fois n'avait pas protesté. Il comprenait la motivation de Duo au sens où il ne se sentait guère capable de tenir une autre érection avec la fatigue accumulée des combats et le stress. Ce serait plutôt bête qu'il vienne avant même qu'ils n'aient vraiment commencé.

Ce qu'on lui avait enseigné du sexe tenait du don de soi. Ne pense pas à ton plaisir, pense à celui de l'autre. A la base, ces connaissances avaient pour but d'user de son corps pour obtenir certaines informations et autres passe-droits en temps de guerre. Si Duo avait des idées similaires – et il devait les avoir pour s'occuper de lui ainsi – son attitude lui semblait tout à fait compréhensible.

Le natté déposa subrepticement ses lèvres sur les siennes, embrassa sa joue puis lui chuchota quelques paroles rassurantes mais surtout sincères à l'oreille. Puis le châtain enfila à son tour un préservatif après avoir redéposé les jambes de son amant le long du lit. Caressant la jambe droite de Yuy dont le souffle s'était un peu calmé, il la souleva pour la caler sur son épaule et se positionna devant l'entrée qu'il venait d'étirer.

Une seconde plus tard, il pressait l'anneau de muscle fermement mais sans violence. Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur la joue de son amant et caressa sensuellement la jambe relevée de la fesse jusqu'au genou quand il sentit Heero expirer bruyamment, yeux fermés, au moment où son gland passa l'anus. Même si le préservatif était lubrifié, il était évident que Yuy ne passait pas encore un moment agréable.

Passant la main entre leurs deux corps, il se saisit de l'érection toujours présente chez le brun même si la douleur en avait réduit l'intensité. Là, il recommença à faire glisser ses doigts le long de la hampe dressée tout en continuant à s'enfoncer au plus profond du jeune homme.

La moitié passée, ne pouvant plus tenir, Duo passa la reste de la distance d'un seul coup, les faisant tous deux haleter bruyamment. Simultanément, il avait resserré sa prise sur le sexe d'Heero, créant une sorte de parallélisme qu'il espérait excitant autant pour le jeune homme que pour lui-même. Enfin, il commença à bouger faisant des va-et-vient avec autant de calme qu'il pouvait en trouver au vu de la pression enivrante des muscles sous-jacents sur sa virilité.

Heero gémit quand Duo se mit en mouvement. Ça commençait à devenir plutôt bon. A bien y réfléchir, la pénétration en elle-même n'avait pas été aussi douloureuse qu'elle aurait pu l'être. Même si, effectivement ça avait plutôt été inconfortable dans un premier temps. Se sentant définitivement mieux, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait plus rendu à Duo ses attentions, s'étant totalement laissé faire. Bien sûr, c'était ce que lui avait demandé Maxwell, mais il se sentait mal d'être resté immobile, les bras accrochés au cou du natté.

Il bougea légèrement les mains mais fut stoppé dans son initiative quand Duo s'enfonça plus profondément en lui, touchant sa prostate. Haletant, il rouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur ceux violets et emplis de désir de Maxwell qui n'avait pas loupé la réaction positive du brun.

« Recommence. » Souffla Yuy avant de se contracter de nouveau quand le natté réitéra son coup de butoir en y mettant plus d'élan.

« Comme ça ? » Murmura Duo avec un léger sourire au vu des réactions vives du premier pilote.

« Hn. »

Peu intéressé par la discussion, Yuy défit un de ses bras et parcourut la poitrine qui se mouvait en même temps que le reste du corps de son amant, du bout des doigts. Puis il passa la main sur les côtes avant de remonter sur l'omoplate en se mordant légèrement les lèvres quand Maxwell poursuivit ses va-et-vient en lui au rythme des caresses sur sa virilité.

Il sursauta et frémit alors que Duo frappait sa prostate à répétition. Ouvrant les yeux qu'il avait fermés pour profiter des vives sensations de pur plaisir, son regard tomba sur le visage de Duo qui avait également les paupières closes. Son visage reflétait également des émotions plus qu'agréables comme le prouvait son sexe durci.

Heero remonta son autre main à son visage et lécha un de ses propres doigts. Quand il le jugea assez humide, il redescendit la main le long du corps de Duo jusqu'au fessier qu'il caressa entre les coups de butoirs qui s'accéléraient peu à peu. Si Maxwell savait aussi sûrement le faire monter au septième ciel, il aimerait forcément ce qu'il infligeait si bien… D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas eu l'air farouchement opposé à un échange des rôles si lui l'avait voulu.

Duo ouvrit brutalement les yeux et se cabra légèrement en sentant Heero insérer un doigt en lui pour aller frôler sa prostate, le reste de sa main caressant les bourses adjacentes. Gémissant, il laissa Yuy calquer le mouvement de son index aux va-et-vient qu'il accéléra encore, donnant de puissants coups de bassin.

« Décidément… au lit ou dans un gundam t'es pareil… tu fonces sans poser de questions… » Gémit-il, haletant.

Souriant tous deux légèrement, les deux garçons échangèrent un bref regard avant qu'Heero ne le dévie et ne ferme les yeux pour se concentrer sur ses sensations et leur union aussi excitante physiquement qu'intellectuellement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, au paroxysme de leur plaisir, ils se tendirent et se répandirent à quelques secondes d'écart dans leur préservatif respectif. Haletant, et un peu à contrecœur, Duo entreprit de sortir d'entre les fesses de Yuy, faisant suivre le même chemin au doigt toujours en lui. Attendre ne rendrait les choses que plus douloureuses pour le jeune homme et lui-même. Le brun gémit en sentant Duo se retirer, mais pris dans son orgasme, il laissa faire, restant étendu sur les draps froissés du lit qu'ils n'avaient pas défaits.

Le pilote du Deathscythe prit sur lui de retirer son préservatif, de faire un nœud au bout et de le laisser tomber au sol. Puis voyant qu'Heero ne réagissait pas, il lui retira aussi le sien. Tant qu'à faire, autant éviter de souiller les draps. Quand il eut fini sa tâche ingrate, il se laissa retomber sur le lit aux côtés de son camarade et toujours haletant, il souleva sa frange de la main pour essuyer la sueur qui perlait sur son front.

Au bout de quelques instants, Heero se gratta le haut de la tête et au lieu de laisser retomber son bras, déborda les draps du lit et se souleva pour se glisser dessous. Duo frissonna. C'est vrai qu'il commençait aussi à ressentir le froid, nu et recouvert de la sueur produite par leurs ébats.

Se disant qu'il allait devoir se relever pour s'habiller, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux quand il sentit Heero tirer les draps de son côté. Soulevant les hanches, il se trouva lui aussi recouvert du drap et de la couverture. Il sourit, appréciant l'attention du premier pilote qui lui tournait pourtant le dos à présent. C'était gentil de sa part.

Le temps qu'il se réchauffe, Yuy le surprenait une seconde fois en prenant la parole.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

« J'sais pas. » Duo soupira. « Je voulais pas que tu passes la journée seul à te morfondre dans ton coin. Que tu te croies tout seul. »

« Et me mettre dans ton lit faisait partie du plan ? »

« En fait, c'est plutôt dans ton lit qu'on est… »

« … »

« Non, ça c'est parce que tu voulais bien. »

Il se tourna sur le côté pour faire face au dos d'Heero. Il l'aurait bien touché voire pris dans ses bras, mais il doutait fortement que cela plaise au jeune homme. Déjà qu'il n'était pas spécialement tactile en temps normal, le natté ne désirait pas empiéter sur son espace vital alors qu'il s'écartait de lui-même.

Finalement, comme il y avait été invité, Duo prit le parti de rester allongé encore un petit moment. Le matelas était plutôt dur, mais globalement le lit était bon. Oui, c'était un lit et non une couchette, un vrai luxe en fait quand on comparait cette pièce avec la salle de repos du Peacemillion. Ce lit avait même eu le bon goût de ne pas grincer durant leurs ébats. Maxwell sourit en se remémorant leur activité précédente. Ça avait été plutôt bon, même franchement mieux que ce à quoi il s'était attendu au début.

Quand quelques minutes plus tard il jugea s'être assez reposé, Duo prit appui sur le matelas et se redressa rapidement avant de se lever. Heero, surpris, se tourna légèrement vers l'arrière de manière à voir ce que faisait le pilote du Deathscythe.

« Tu t'en vas ? » S'enquit-il en fronçant un peu les sourcils de déception et étonnement à la fois.

« Non, je vais juste jeter ça puis me rincer. » Expliqua Duo en montrant les préservatifs qu'il avait ramassés au sol.

Yuy se laissa retomber sur le coussin humidifié par ses cheveux en soupirant silencieusement. Maintenant que Duo était là, il avait appréhendé l'ombre d'un instant de se retrouver de nouveau tout seul, surtout avec les questions qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

« T'as une petite mine, tu sais. T'as dormi depuis qu'on est rentré ? »

Heero secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Il n'avait pas pu, trop obnubilé par les derniers évènements. Sans compter que physiquement parlant l'accumulation d'adrénaline n'avait pas aidé.

« Dors un peu, alors, ça te fera du bien. » Dit Duo avant de se rendre dans les toilettes adjacentes pour jeter des préservatifs usagés à la poubelle puisque le dortoir en était dépourvu.

« Non. »

« Y a pas de non qui tienne ! »

Duo qui avait haussé le ton, parla plus calmement en voyant le visage un peu perdu d'Heero.

« Repose-toi dix minutes, je te réveille en revenant de la douche. » Proposa-t-il en se dirigeant vers son casier où était glissée sa serviette, toujours en tenue d'Adam. Puis mis en confiance par leur rapprochement physique, il lui caressa la tempe de ses doigts repliés.

Heero ferma les yeux sous le geste. Quand il les rouvrit deux minutes plus tard, il pouvait entendre le bruit de l'eau frappant la paroi de la cabine de douche. Il referma les yeux, c'est vrai qu'il était fatigué. Dépenser encore de l'énergie à l'instant avait fini de l'épuiser.

Un moment plus tard, il rouvrit les paupières en sentant, ô comble de l'inhabituel, une main passer dans ses cheveux, massant son crâne de façon peu appuyée. Tombant sur le visage souriant de Duo, il cilla avant de se reculer, légèrement étonné de ne pas avoir senti et surtout entendu le natté arriver.

« Ça va ? »

« Hn. Pourquoi ? » Heero fronça les sourcils, surpris de voir Duo porter son boxer. Maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, il pouvait voir que le sous-vêtement était composé de noir et de violet. Pas le genre de choses qu'il porterait même si ce n'était pas laid.

« Vingt minutes que tu dors. »

Yuy remonta sa main jusqu'à son front, faisant enlever celle de Duo par automatisme. Le pli inquiet de son front se reforma quand son esprit fut de nouveau focalisé sur ses préoccupations actuelles.

Maxwell eut l'air embêté par cette vue et soupira, faisant se reporter le regard bleu sur sa personne, une interrogation posée au fond des prunelles. Il soupira de nouveau, c'aurait plutôt été à lui de poser des questions. Passant une main sur sa nuque dans un geste embarrassé, il formula la question qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue.

« Tu te fais toujours du souci ? »

En fait, à bien y réfléchir, ça frôlait la constatation.

« Parce que toi pas ? » Répondit Yuy sur le même ton en abaissant son bras puis en se reculant, comme pour de nouveau laisser une place au natté s'il le désirait.

« Si, bien sûr, mais j'essaye de profiter de l'instant présent. Y aura plus de combats avant un moment, on va pouvoir se reposer, faire ce qu'on a envie pendant au moins quelques temps. C'est suffisant pour que je me sente bien. »

« … »

« J'ai pas l'impression que ce soit ton cas. »

N'ayant toujours aucune réponse et un regard légèrement détourné pendant quelques secondes, Duo reprit la parole.

« Tu crois que la paix ne durera pas ? » Dit-il avec une sorte d'inquiétude sous-jacente, si jamais Yuy sentait venir quelque chose de négatif, que ce soit une intuition ou une vision du Système Zéro, elle serait forcément fondée et cela prolongerait leur mission à tous pour au moins plusieurs semaines.

« J'espère que si. » Rétorqua le pilote du Wing Zéro en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Heero se recula de nouveau légèrement, incitant l'autre pilote à le rejoindre. Il n'aimait guère la position de supériorité qu'avait prise le natté. Le regard de Duo fut attiré par le mouvement et la place libre. Sans se poser de questions, il obéit à la muette invitation, s'allongeant sous les draps face à Yuy. Après encore un court instant de silence, Heero commença à parler.

« A quoi sert-on sans guerre ? »

Duo cilla plusieurs fois, surpris, avant de hausser les épaules.

« A quoi sert le reste du monde ? »

Au vu du froncement de sourcil qu'il recueillit, le natté haussa les épaules.

« C'est sûr, on ne va plus jouer aux terroristes. Mais en cas de pépin, on répondra à l'appel. On va construire d'autres choses à côté. Profiter de la paix instaurée. »

« Je ne saurai pas vivre comme ça. »

« … »

Que Duo ne réponde pas était perturbant, cela lui ressemblait assez peu au demeurant. Peut-être que les choses n'étaient pas si simples pour lui aussi. Pourtant, il devait bien avoir des projets, des idées, lui qui semblait confiant et sûr de lui en général.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Troublé par la question, Maxwell détourna un instant le regard, cilla puis sourit légèrement en se remémorant le moment qu'il avait passé avec Quatre et Trowa. Leur euphorie respective l'avait regonflé à bloc alors qu'il commençait à douter.

« Tu sais, y a bien des trucs que tu sais faire en dehors de la guerre… Trowa va retourner au cirque, Quatre va finir ses études pour diriger la société de sa famille et… » Commença-t-il sans se départir de son sourire. Un sourire sincère mais un peu figé, un sourire qu'on devinait faux quand son propriétaire tentait de vous rassurer.

« Duo, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, toi ? » Le coupa aussitôt Heero.

Ledit Duo perdit son sourire et ferma les yeux, laissant échapper un soupir.

« Je sais pas… » Souffla-t-il.

Heero cilla, étonné d'entendre de tels propos venant du pilote si optimiste habituellement. Parce que s'il avait osé poser la question, c'est parce qu'il savait justement que Duo était peut être celui qui lui ressemblait le plus sur ce point là. Il n'avait pas d'attaches à quelqu'un, à quelque chose issue de la guerre, le voir s'en sortir était également une source d'espoir quelque part, même si lui ne se sentait pas aussi fort que l'autre adolescent.

Duo rouvrit les yeux.

« Je sais pas ce que je vais faire, ni où je vais aller. …Moi aussi, ça m'arrangeait bien de parcourir le monde, d'avoir la bougeotte. Même si c'était pas un circuit touristique, j'ai découvert des trucs, des gens, sans m'attacher de trop… J'avais pas d'endroit où revenir… je me suis pas trouvé de raison de vivre pendant la guerre… Mais je vais essayer de me trouver des raisons, des choses que j'aime assez pour m'investir comme on s'est investi pour établir cette foutue paix. »

Heero qui avait écouté sans ciller ni détourner le regard un seul instant hocha la tête. Ce que venait de dire Duo le touchait d'autant plus qu'il s'y retrouvait.

Il s'était fait des connaissances, avait vu des choses, découvert beaucoup sur lui-même, mais pas assez pour savoir ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie quand tout s'était fini si brusquement, les prenant par surprise et les mettant devant le fait accompli. La paix était là, ce n'était pas eux qui partiraient en guerre contre l'humanité pour se laisser un temps de réflexion qui pourrait bien finir par être infini.

Se ravançant un peu, il ferma les yeux avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Duo, les entrouvrant. Maxwell bien que surpris par le baiser soudain, y répondit, taquinant lui aussi la langue de Yuy de la sienne, passant une main derrière sa nuque. Quand quelques instants plus tard ils se séparèrent, Duo s'humecta les lèvres avant de parler de nouveau.

« Tu veux quand même pas remettre ça ? »

Un regard levé au plafond fut sa seule réponse.

« Tu m'as fait peur… 'pas que c'était pas bien, mais là j'ai aussi besoin d'une pause… »

Une dernière caresse du bout d'un doigt sur la mâchoire carrée, Duo revenait à leur sujet précédent.

« Je m'inquiète pas pour toi, je suis sûr que tu trouveras. »

Heero ferma à demi les yeux, ne réagissant pas vraiment au compliment plein de confiance qu'on lui adressait. Son regard se porta sur son épaule droite où trainait toujours la main de Maxwell depuis qu'elle avait quitté son visage. C'était pas mal le contact physique, tout compte fait, venant de certaines personnes.

Après quelques instants de silence, Yuy se décida enfin à reprendre la parole.

« …Je pourrais essayer de protéger la paix. »

Duo éclata de rire tout en lui donnant un léger coup de poing sur le haut du bras.

« Tu vois ! T'es déjà plus avancé que moi ! »

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage du brun, sur lequel la bonne humeur du natté se transposait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Duo se redressait dans le lit, comme pour partir.

« Quand je serais fixé quelque part, je t'enverrai des nouvelles sur le canal des Gundams. Tu feras pareil ? »

« Du moment que tu les gardes pour toi seul… »

« Promis. Je te laisse tranquille, tu dois avoir à faire… »

« Réparer le Zéro. »

Duo fit une grimace qu'on aurait facilement pu qualifier de comique et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon courage, monsieur l'ingénieur ! Quoique je devrais dire "bon miracle", vu l'état de ton Gundam… »

Au vu du sourcil haussé sur le visage du brun qui s'était redressé sur son coude, Duo se renfrogna.

« Et pas touche à mes pièces. J'ai déjà fini, moi. »

Heero laissa apparaitre un petit sourire amusé au souvenir du vol qu'il avait commis sur le Deathscythe plusieurs mois auparavant. Il eut juste le temps d'éviter un paquet blanc – sa serviette – que Duo lui aurait lancée en pleine tête s'il était resté en place.

« Finis ta douche plutôt que de te ficher de moi. » Lança Maxwell d'un ton que contredisait son propre sourire alors qu'il déverrouillait la porte d'entrée avant d'aller se rhabiller.

Tous deux reprirent leurs activités, rassurés et le moral remontés par leurs échanges quels qu'ils avaient été. Au moins, à présent, s'ils ne savaient pas tout de leur futur, ils savaient qu'ils finiraient par s'en sortir, et surtout qu'ils ne seraient pas seuls dans ce nouveau combat : un retour à une normale qui leur avait été jusqu'alors inconnue.

* * *

**OWARI

* * *

**

**(1) **MO-II est un satellite de ressources naturelles désaffecté et pourvu d'une base militaire appartenant à la Terre, c'est là qu'évacuent Une, Relena, Sally, Noin et Howard – une fois le Peacemillion détruit – il parait logique que les pilotes les y rejoignent par la suite, c'est donc probablement le lieu où se déroulent les mini-vidéos de _Odd and Even numbers_ – suite directe de l'anime – et entre lesquelles cet OS tente de s'intercaler ! ^-^


End file.
